dragonsbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Dragon's Blade Wiki WARRIOR A melee 'tank' built to take damage and protect others. Warriors can sometimes protect others from harm by absorbing enemy blows intended for their party members. This can be annoying as if your warrior is frontline, he can get a bashing from enemies to the point of near-death and then suicidally throw himself in front of a completely unscathed support character. Stats: Str 2.5/lvl. Spd 1.7/lvl, Vit: 5.25/lvl Warrior equipment tends to further emphasise the warrior's natural durability by enhancing vitality above other attributes. Pros: *Most durable class, best in defense and hit points. *Deflects damage from less healthy characters *Decently efficient damage spread Cons: *Mediocre damage *Occasionally sacrifices himself needlessly for healthier characters *Highest hit points and defense aren't always adequate; must have a healer TEMPLAR A hybrid Warrior/Cleric. Not as powerful at fighting as Warriors, they also have less mana than Clerics. They have their own set of defensive/healing spells that are slightly weaker clones of those used by Clerics. Templars high vitality means they have a similar capacity to absorb damage as warriors, which is helpful as they also throw themselves in front of blows aimed at weaker party members. Their melee ability is less than warriors but more than clerics. It's your choice to go with a Templar or Cleric (stronger melee attacks from the Templar, or better healing and defensive spells from the Cleric) but you probably don't need both - two sorcerers would be more deadly. The templar's lack of mana relative to the cleric means that the cleric is an easier choice, as the templar will require many potions of mana to perform all the necessary healing, although you can choose to equip your templar with equipment and rings aimed at spell-casters in order to boost his mana ability, although this will mean inferior melee powers. Stats: Str 1.33/lvl, Spd 1.5/lvl, Vit 4.5/lvl, Foc 1.27/lvl, Spi 2/lvl Templars can use all the same armor and weapons as warriors, and also all the same armor as clerics and sorcerers, as well as all weapons shared between clerics and socerers. Pros: *Very solid defender *Cheap self-healing buffs make his effectiveness as defender self-sustaining *Adequate and more efficient healer *Decently efficient damage spread *Flexibile; can equip and function as warrior or healer *Revive spell restores HP and MP by percentage. Cons: *Poor damage output *Mediocre party buffer *Revive spell only available at mid-high level JUGGERNAUT A melee fighter that deals damage using heavy, powerful weapons with single attacks. They can sometimes swing wildy, damaging all of their foes. The most powerful melee character in the game. Stats Str 5/lvl, Spd 1/lvl, Vit 3/lvl Juggernauts have their own set of equipment: armor is average, while weapons deal typically double the damage of other classes and also commonly boost strength. Speed-boosting rings and seeds of speed can help combine the juggernaut's raw power with additional blows to kill multiple enemies. Pros: *Heaviest hitter *Above average durability *Slower hits trigger less damage reflection *Wild swing occasionally finishes combat Cons: *Poor damage efficiency *Dodges and blocks severely undercut effectiveness *Slow, attacks later in the round, making his damage distribution even less efficient *Wild swing rarely deals an appreciable amount of damage THIEF A melee fighter that deals damage using light weapons with multiple attacks. Thieves wear medium armor and may sometimes poison their enemies. Stats: Str 1/lvl, Spd 5/lvl, Vit 3/lvl Thieves have their own set of equipment which tends to be similar in defense and attack to the average and will tend to enhance the thief's natural speed. Pros: *Excellent damage output and efficency *Extra coin *Poisoned backstab often finishes the opponent at the end of the round or the start of the next round. *Fastest attacker *Best success at fleeing combat Cons: *Rapid attacks trigger much more damage reflection ARCHER Like thieves, the archer deals very many relatively weak blows on the enemy. The archer is slightly stronger but slower than the thief. Their special ability, which cannot be negated, is that if you aim at an enemy anywhere behind the front row, the effect of the archer's attacks will be divided equally between all enemies up to that point in the line. So if you hit the back enemy of four, this will be divided between four. This makes archers good for softening up multiple enemies in order to allow a sorcerer to cast an 'affects all enemies' spell to finish them off. This can also be a negative if you are targeting a single dangerous enemy who is located at the back of the line. Since the archer is using a ranged weapon, he is not affected by enemy shield spells. Stats: Str 2/lvl, Spd 4/lvl, Vit 2.75/lvl Archers, like thieves and juggernauts, have unique equipment, which is generally average in damage/defense but will tend to boost the archer's speed over other attributes. Pros: *Versatile damage efficiency, good against single targets, best against groups *Fast attacker, can soften up many opponents early in the round *Ranged attacker, never triggers damage reflection *Rain of Arrows group DoT can finish combat at the start of the following round *High success rate for ambushing or fleeing Cons: *Weak attacks rarely finish an opponent before it can attack *Squishy, needs defender or healer for survival CLERIC A support class who is ineffective at melee fighting and weak direct damage spells, but has invaluable healing and defensive buff spells. Clerics when casting a spell may sometimes channel their power to add additional healing to the entire party. You will want to include at least one healer in your party, although you could fill this role with a templar. Stats: Str 0.5/lvl, Spd 0.5/lvl, Vit 2.5/lvl, Foc 3/lvl, Spi 3.5/lvl Clerics can use most of the same armor as sorcerers with some armor unique to only clerics and templars, and many weapons can be used interchangeably by clerics / templars and cleric / sorcerers. Pros: *Most powerful healer and buffer *Reviving spells that can restore more health than Symbols of Resurrection *Paralysis spell can disable many opponents *Strength and speed buffs can make up some of his own damage shortfall Cons: *Inconsequential damage output, very little direct damage spells available late in the game *Fragile and slow, can't always survive to heal self and others *Less efficient healing spells, level per level spells are overpowered and costly to cast *Frequently his only optimal action per round is to defend SORCERER A primarily offensive spell caster more powerful than any other class in battle. Sorcerers wear light armor and when casting a spell may sometimes channel their power to boost their own mana regeneration. This is one class that every party should include, the reason being that their spells are far more powerful than melee attacks - an 'all enemies' spell cast by a sorcerer will often do as much damage to each of seven enemies as a warrior does to only one. The two main disadvantages of sorcerers is that their attacks use mana, the cost of which at higher levels is considerable, meaning that you will require many mana potions in addition to the boost earned at level up, and secondly their speed stat is very low, so they are likely to act last in battle, so other characters need to consider their actions in view of the sorcerer most likely going last. Compared with clerics and templars, sorcerers lack any healing spells, but they are able to cast some buff spells that enhance stats and create offensive shields around players. Stats: Str 0.25/lvl, Spd 0.6/lvl, Vit 2.25/lvl, Foc 3.25/lvl, Spi 4.5/lvl Sorcerers use all the same armor as clerics, and many weapons can be used by both classes, but some are unique to clerics or sorcerers. Pros: *Highest damage output, hits 3-4 times above his weight *Consistent damage spread, more efficient when attacking earlier in the round *Ranged attacks never trigger damage reflection *Mana regen buff significantly reduces the need for mana potions, can potentially sustain his own and another caster's mana costs. *Excellent buffs and debuffs; focus amplifies power, fire shield reflects much more damage, poison reduces enemy's attack strength. Cons: *Squishy and slow, his best defense is his strong offense, but still needs a defender. *Lower speed, attacks later in the round when his damage distribution is less efficient *Health leeching much less effective and efficient for both healing and damaging; does not make up for lack of a dedicated healer CHARACTER STATS VITALITY: Increase your total health points (HP). HP is calculated according to this formula: Current Level * (Vitality/4.55 + 11) STRENGTH: Works with your damage stat (determined by your weapon) to determine the amount of damage per hit. SPEED: Increase the number of hits per attack, inceases your chance to go first in battle and increases your chance to escape. SPIRIT: Increases your total mana pool (if applicable). (Only applies to TEMPLAR, CLERIC and SORCERER). Your mana is equal to Current Level * (Spirit/10 + 5) FOCUS: Increases the power of your spells (if applicable). Boost is limited to 150% for healing and buffing spells, 9600% for offensive spells, so beyond a certain point this will not help, higher level spells require higher focus in order to earn the same level of boost. (Focus only applies to TEMPLAR, CLERIC and SORCERER) Certain spells can temporarily improve your stats, while most equipment will boost one or more of the stats. Stats increase each time you level up and the amount of increase depends on the class - as shown above. Category:Browse